A Primeira Viagem
by Nandda
Summary: Snape e Lupin conhecem Mia em sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts.Esta fic é um presente de aniversário que fiz para minha amiga Mia.


**Título: **A Primeira Viagem  
**Autor: **Nandda  
**Beta: **Fer Porcel  
**Resumo: **Mia, Snape e Lupin se conhecem em sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts.  
**Disclaimer: **Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado para brincar e presentear minha adorada amiga Mia.

**

* * *

**

**A PRIMEIRA VIAGEM**

Mia estava ansiosa para conhecer sua nova escola desde o dia que uma coruja parda entregou aquela estranha carta em sua casa. A partir de então, os dias pareciam se arrastar como meses, e muitas dúvidas torturavam a cabeça da garotinha: Ela seria uma boa bruxa? Que disciplinas seriam ensinadas em sua nova escola? Que perigos poderiam existir neste novo mundo? Faria amigos?

Felizmente o grande dia havia chegado, e a menina estava nervosa diante da grande locomotiva vermelha. Ela arrastava o seu malão enquanto procurava uma cabine vazia, até que encontrou uma onde havia dois garotos que aparentavam ter a sua idade.

Ela abriu a porta da cabine. Eles estavam calados. Os dois eram magrinhos, pálidos e tinham um aspecto meio doentio. Um deles tinha cabelos e olhos pretos, o outro, cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Mas a maior diferença entre eles não era os olhos nem os cabelos. Os dois pareciam bem introspectivos, mas enquanto um mostrava frieza e desconfiança no olhar, o outro transmitia doçura e esperança.

Então ela perguntou:

– Posso ficar aqui? As outras cabines estão cheias.

– Claro que pode. Quer ajuda com a bagagem? – disse o garoto com olhos cor de mel. O outro apenas deu de ombros.

– Quero sim, obrigada. Qual é o seu nome?

– Remus Lupin.

– Prazer, sou Mia Teixeira.

Ambos sorriram, então Mia virou-se para o outro garoto e perguntou o seu nome.

– Severus Snape – respondeu ele fingindo não dar muita atenção.

Após colocar as malas no bagageiro, Mia e Remus se sentaram. Houve algum silêncio entre eles, mas a garota resolveu logo interromper.

– Vocês também são novatos?

– Sim – respondeu Severus secamente.

– Eu também sou – disse Remus de forma tímida, porém bem mais animada.

A garota estava ansiosa, queria mais informações sobre o mundo bruxo, então resolveu perguntar:

– Os pais de vocês são bruxos?

– Sim, os meus são – respondeu Remus. – Os seus são trouxas?

Ele percebeu a confusão no rosto da menina e completou:

– Trouxas quer dizer que não são bruxos – explicou de forma gentil.

– Sim, eles são trouxas. E os seus? – falou virando-se para Severus.

– Eles são bruxos – mentiu o garoto, pois não queria ficar por baixo por ser mestiço.

– Seus pais estudaram em Hogwarts? Eles contaram como é a escola? – perguntava a menina afoita.

Remus começou a responder essas e outras questões. Mia escutava tudo com os olhinhos brilhando de excitação, e logo ela percebeu que Severus escutava tudo com igual curiosidade.

A tarde passou de forma muito animada para os três. Eles conversaram, jogaram snap explosivo e empanturraram-se com as guloseimas compradas no carrinho de lanches. Mia deliciou-se com vários sapinhos de chocolate, Remus mostrou ter pouca sorte com os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, e Severus elegeu as varinhas de alcaçuz seu doce preferido.

Mas finalmente o trem chegou à estação de Hogsmeade. Os três fizeram juntos a travessia do lago e, ao pisarem no Salão Principal, olharam tudo com um misto de deslumbramento e temor.

Mia viu com uma certa tristeza quando seu amigo Severus fora escolhido para uma Casa diferente de Remus e ficou se perguntando a qual dos dois se juntaria, até ser selecionada para a Lufa-lufa.

Com o coração aberto, ela seguiu até a mesa de sua nova Casa e, com uma alegria genuína, recebeu as boas-vindas de seus novos companheiros. Mas estava determinada a não se afastar de seus primeiros amigos bruxos, e nem a rivalidade entre as Casas ficaria em seu caminho.

* * *

Mia querida, gostaria muito de poder te dar um abraço, mas como a distância não permite, sinta-se abraçada através dessa fic. beijos 


End file.
